Conventional brassieres comprise a pair of breast cups affixed to a bandeau that surrounds the chest and can be fastened either at the front or the back. A pair of shoulder straps are affixed to the top of the breast cups and along the back of the bandeau. The shoulder straps are generally adjustable in length to conform to the size of the wearer, either by making them of elasticized fabric or by means of an adjustable buckle.
One of the biggest problems with conventional brassieres is that the shoulder straps tend to slip downwardly off the shoulders of a wearer. Several suggestions for solving this problem have been presented heretofore. The straps can be tightened to prevent them from slipping off the shoulder, but this method is not always successful and the straps tend to dig into the shoulder as well, discomforting the wearer. Others have suggested various means of holding the shoulder straps together at the back. For example, Stocker U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,773 and Greifer U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,935 disclose a retaining band or tie to hold the straps together at the back. This method distorts the brassiere and, since it is situate above the back of the bandeau, is too high to be fastened or adjusted at the back by the wearer while the brassiere is being worn. Thus the Stocker and Greifer ties requires an added fastening step by the wearer while the brassiere is off, which may have to be repeated until a proper fit and comfort level is obtained. Alternatively, another person must perform the adjustments.
Thus a means of preventing the shoulder straps from slipping down the shoulders, but without adding bulk or discomfort, and that can be attached easily and quickly while the brassiere is being worn, is highly desirable.